


Seduction

by ML55555



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Teasing, lots and lots of teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ML55555/pseuds/ML55555
Summary: Georgie has a crush on Stan, he decides to try to seduce him one day when he is being babysat by Stan.
Relationships: Stanley Uris/Georgie Denbrough
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Seduction

Stan had always been Georgie’s favorite of Bill’s friends. Stan first of all was really cute, and yeah Eddie was kind of cute, but not as cute as Stan is. Eddie could be a bit too clean and overprotective for Georgie. Richie was funny sure but he didn’t always get all of his jokes. Bill always told him he was too young to know what they meant. But Stan? Stan was perfect in addition to his blond and curly hair, he had admittedly odd jokes, but they were funny, at least to Georgie. He also wasn’t too overprotective, yeah he could be protective at times, but nowhere near as protective as Eddie is. Over the years the adoration Georgie had for Stan grew into a crush, and now at eight years old he was crushing hard. Georgie often hanged out with the Losers, not having many friends of his own, he preferred the Losers most of the time anyway, he often would sit in between Stan and Bill, both to be close to Stan, and that’s where Bill has always put him, so it worked out in the end. Despite Georgie’s protests his parents still insisted on giving him a babysitter whenever they and Bill were out, luckily for Georgie he was often able to convince them for it to be one of the Losers, and today was one such day, even luckier for Georgie was they often called Stan, considering the fourteen year old to be the most mature of them, and today was no different.

Well, almost no different. Georgie had a plan today, he wasn’t sure if it was going to work, but he was sure going to try. Georgie was going to tease Stan at any point he could get, and hope that by the end of the day he’d have done enough and they could have sex. Georgie often found himself thinking about what Stan’s cock must be like, what it must smell like, anything about Stan really. To say that Georgie was excited about today would be an understatement, this would be the longest he’d be alone with Stan for, they wouldn’t be back until late so he had all day to act out his plan.

Stan had arrived at nine AM, half an hour after his parents and Bill left the house, Georgie had greeted him as soon as he opened the door with a hug, his hands wandering slightly around his waist, gently pressing down over his penis quickly, long enough to be noticeable, but short enough that it could still be seen as an accident. Georgie also took in a sniff on Stan’s scent, it was definitely him, he loved how he smelled. It took until Stan patted Georgie’s back to break off the hug, lasting an overall twenty seconds.

“Someone’s happy to see me” As Stan said that he ruffled Georgie’s dark blond hair, Georgie smiling, he didn’t know just how happy he was to see him. “What do you want to do Georgie?”

“Hmmm let’s watch a movie!” Georgie said as he pulled Stan along to their TV.

Georgie popped in one of their VHS they had, not quite sure what it was, and he didn’t care, before plopping himself down onto Stan’s lap. Throughout the movie Georgie would adjust himself, making sure to grind down against Stan’s crotch, though making sure it was in such a way it wouldn’t seem deliberate… he may have practiced this with Bill unknowingly before. Georgie could feel that Stan was hard and smiled, he was definitely quite big. Stan was debating whether or not he should tell Georgie to just sit besides him, but decided not to, by the time it was a lot, the movie was already close to being over. Stan didn’t want to admit it but he did have a small crush on Bill’s younger brother… okay it may be more than small, but he swore he’d never do anything to him, though he certainly was making it hard, even though he was sure it was all on accident, there was no way he could be doing this purposely. Stan placed his hand down on Georgie’s thigh as the movie ended, gently rubbing it causing Georgie’s breath to catch in his throat before the hand disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

After the movie Stan than made lunch for them both, just sandwiches and some chips. Georgie was a little sad it wasn’t something that he could quite tease Stan with, but he didn’t expect much during lunch anyway. Though that did not stop Georgie from trying, when he got down from his chair, he pretended to accidentally drop his cup (which was empty), and bent down to pick it up, shaking his small ass slightly. Stan blushed some at the sight, never expecting to see Georgie’s ass like that, he quickly shook his thoughts away, he could not do anything to his best friends little brother, not right now, maybe in like ten years, but that did not stop his dick from hardening again, his 7.8 inch cock straining his pants and creating an obvious bulge that Georgie would for sure see if Stan stood up. Georgie however, once he put his dished in the dishwasher went straight over to Stan and pulled him off of his seat, getting a face-full of Stan’s massive bulge. He then quickly turned around, not wanting to stare too long. He then pulled Stan, who was too shocked to really do anything, he quickly started moving his feet as to not fall on his face. 

Georgie had dragged Stan outside, it had rained yesterday so it was still slightly muddy, but not enough for Stan to complain.

“Come on, race you around the block” before Stan could even respond Georgie had already taken off, with a sigh Stan started running as well. Georgie knew a turn he’d make was particularly muddy, and he’d purposely fall in and get Stan to give him a bath. And he did fall into the mud, making sure to get it all over his body, he was still a little bit ahead of Stan, and ended up winning the race by a slight margin. They often had these races, and they always had the loser do something for the winner, Georgie supposes he could’ve just had asked Stan to do something naughty together but what’s the fun in that?

“Ok… what do you want me to do Georgie?”

“Give me a bath!” He said that happily, before going inside and up to the bathroom.

Stan was not sure he would able to resist that but he couldn’t refuse a race loss so he went up to the bathroom as well. By the time Stan got there Georgie had already take all his clothes off, Stan wondered some how he got so dirty from falling over but quickly brushed the thoughts aside, Georgie had always been a dirty kid at times so not too unusual. He turned the water on and started cleaning Georgie’s body as he tried not to look at his ass or dick, though he did end up feeling his ass, which felt amazing in his hands, and it seemed like Georgie wanted him to squeeze it by his actions but he didn’t. Once the bath was over, Stan was once again hard, and almost at his limit before he would start to fuck Georgie’s brains out.

“Come on, I have something I want to show you” As Georgie said this he ran off to his room, Stan slowly following him, trying to ignore the erection in his pants.

“What do you want to show me?”

“It’s a surprise, close your eyes Stanny” 

Stan obediently did as he was told, it had been a while since Georgie called him that but he didn’t mind really. Georgie then got on his bed, still naked, and pulled his small asscheecks apart to really show Stan, he was tired of being coy about it.

“Okay you can open your eyes now” Georgie couldn’t wait to hear what Stan would say, if anything.

This was the limit for Stan, he had been teased for so long all day, screw his morals he needed relief now. He immediately surged forward, and removed Georgie’s hands from his ass and spread them himself before he started eating his best friends little brothers ass. Fuck he tasted amazing, Stan quickly pushed his tongue past Georgie’s tight hole, causing the younger boy to moan. Stan’s tongue explored Georgie’s ass, loving how he tasted, he couldn’t quite describe it, aside from the best thing ever. Stan heard Georgie moaning his name, saying how good this felt, and decided to add even more pleasure, adding one of his fingers to the mix.

“S-Stan please” Georgie whined with a high pitch, instinctively thrusting his ass back against Stan’s face. Stan decided to move one of his hands to Georgie’s small three inch hard dick and started jerking him off, causing Georgie to let out even more sweet moans. It didn’t take much longer for Georgie to have his first dry orgasm of his life as Stan pulled off of his ass before removing his clothes.

“Come on Georgie, suck my big cock, you should prepare it before I fuck you, don’t have patience for any more prep” Georgie obediently started doing his best to get all of Stan’s massive cock into his mouth, finding it slightly difficult, the 7.8 inch length and three inch girth having trouble fitting into Georgie’s small mouth, but the smell edged him on, he wanted more of that musky smell.

“Come on, I know you can do it, you’re just a little cock whore aren’t you?” 

Georgie didn’t quite know what those words meant, but they excited him, causing him to unintentionally get more of Stan’s dick into his mouth, not that he minded. It felt, tasted, and smelled even better than he thought it would. The pre was that was in his mouth tasted amazing, he swallowed some of it, moaning slightly. Stan’s hands moved to Georgie’s hair, guiding him along some, still allowing the boy to go slowly, after all it was his first time, Stan knows his first time giving someone a blowjob he wasn’t that good. Though that was soon thrown out the window as Georgie started blowing him in earnest, bobbing his head up and down on the tasty cock as he licked his slit occasionally. Stan soon after Georgie started doing that started roughly thrusting his hips forward and harshly guiding Georgie’s head along. That continued for a few minutes, Georgie’s teeth barely even scraping his cock, until Stan ordered him to start sucking his balls, which he happily did, taking them both into his mouth. Stan thought Georgie looked amazing like this, both with his mouth full of his cock or his mouth stuffed with his balls, he wasn’t sure which he liked more.

“Fuck Georgie you’re such a little whore, you’ve been waiting for this haven’t you?” As Stan said this he grabbed Georgie’s head before flipping him over onto his bed and moving himself behind them and roughly thrusting into his tight, virgin hole, he got roughly halfway into Georgie’s ass before stopping some. 

“Stan! It hurts, it hurts! Please!” Georgie screamed, it felt like his ass was being ripped in two, maybe he teased Stan too much? He knew it would feel better eventually but…

“Shut up you little whore, this is what you get for teasing me so much, you wanted this so you get it!” Stan did feel slightly bad for Georgie, but not bad enough to pull out any. He could feel him bleeding some, he’d just need to give him another bath. After a few minutes Stan started moving his hips again, Georgie letting out small whimpers of pain as he slowly got more of Stan’s cock in his ass. Georgie was slowly getting more and more used to having his ass stuffed with cock, and slowly the pain was ebbing away into pleasure.

“Stan please, need more, please!” 

As soon as Georgie said this Stan threw away any restrictions he had left about potentially hurting the young boy, his hips and balls slamming against Georgie’s small, compact ass, as Stan started letting out low moans of pleasure as Georgie’s tight ass was squeezing his dick, seeming like it didn’t want to let go. Georgie at this point was constantly letting out high pitched moans, the pain almost completely gone, the pleasure outweighing it so much. It was definitely better than anything Georgie had ever dreamed about. 

“Come on whore, I’m close” As Stan said that Georgie came again, his ass tightening even more around Stan’s cock, causing him to shoot his thick, creamy cum deep inside of Georgie’s ass. Once he pulled out Georgie’s hole was gaping and leaking copious amounts of cum and a small amount of blood.

“Come on Georgie, let’s get you cleaned up” As Stan said this he carried Georgie to the bathroom before filling up the bathtub with water and cleaning Georgie, before getting in himself and started washing himself off. Stan did not expect, however, for Georgie to mimic him from earlier and start eating his ass.

“Wow Georgie, you really are a whore. Fuck you’re quite good at this already” 

Georgie’s face was buried in Stan’s ass, he didn’t know which he preferred doing this, or sucking his cock, both were amazing. He loved that Stan was still calling him a whore, he didn’t quite know why but he liked it. He soon added a finger like Stan did, causing him to moan some. Georgie continued that for a few minutes before getting bored so he pulled away and before Stan could say anything thrusted his three inch cock into Stan’s ass. Georgie instantly moaned, never experiencing a feeling like this before, Stan’s ass was amazing, he started making sloppy thrusts in and out of the older boys ass, who was moaning quietly, it was not the biggest cock he had taken, though he hadn’t taken many, he had topped more often, but it was still good, especially for his age, he could tell he was new but the sheer wrongness of it made it feel amazing. It didn’t take long for both of them to cum at the same time, Stan’s cock shooting cum against the bathroom wall. 

“That was amazing Stanny”

“Yeah, it was Georgie, just make sure to not tell anyone about this”

“I know Stanny. I love you” That somehow caught Stan a little off guard, but he quickly decided fuck it, they already did all of this.

“Love you to Georgie” After Stan said that he pulled in Georgie for a kiss.


End file.
